totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Previously on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I welcomed the new cast to the improved camp Wawanakwa, complete with tons of toxic waste, that may or may not be cleaned up by the end of the season. I split the contestants into three teams, the Mutant Maggots, the Toxic Rats and the Confused Bears. Their first challenge brought them closer together with nature, and by nature, I mean the mutant creatures. The Confused Bears lost the challenge and eliminated Beardo the sound effect guy, who was sent away through the Hovercraft of Shame. Who will be the next to join loserville? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- Outside the mess hall, all the contestants were waking up from spending the night on the ground. Max: "This is the last time evil sleeps in a place like this! My back is killing me!" Dakota: "Quiet, I am trying to get my beauty sleep!" A few others turned around and saw her and cringed in fear. Sam: "You weren't kidding!" Dakota: "No, I wasn't! I look terrible, don't I?" Jo: "Yes!" Sam: "I don't know if I'd say that, I've seen worse!" Jasmine yawned and she got up. Jasmine: "That was a good sleep." Amy: (groans) "Easy for you to say! I have trouble sleeping." Jasmine: "Well, you want to came for a walk?" Amy: "Okay..." (shakes Sammy hard) "Samey! Get up!" Sammy: "Huh, what?" Amy: "Go with Jasmine walk! And don't be lazy this time!" Sammy sighs as she walked with Jasmine. Brick looks around. Brick: "Hey, where's Shawn?" Zoey: "I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Lightning: "Oh well, his loss means I'm one step closer to winning the whole sha-bang! He's probably dead by now!" Ella: "That's not very nice!" Lightning: "Nice? What kind of language are you talking about?" -- In the forest, Shawn is leaping from tree to tree. Shawn: (Confessional) "Why would I sleep next to a bunch of strangers I don't even know?! The others can do as they will, but I'm not letting those zombies eat my brain!" Then he stopped when he saw Sammy and Jasmine forge for food. Jasmine: "You should really stand up to your sister. You're the underdog, and underdogs have a lot of fight and honor in them!" Sammy: "Yeah, I guess." As Sammy picks the fruits, she pick up a green apple and Jasmine gasps as she swat the apple away. Sammy: "Jasmine! You could've just asked. I would share it with you." Jasmine: "Sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten that. It's a Manchineel fruit!" Sammy: "A what?" ???: "It's Cree for Apple of Death." The girls look up to see Shawn as he's up on a tree. Jasmine: "Exactly. You sure know the dangers." Shawn: "Well yeah. You do need to be prepared in case the zombies try to eat us all!" Jasmine: "Zombies?" (laughs) "Yeah right! I'm sure that'll happen in the near future!" Shawn: "Oh it could, which is why I refuse to stay in one place very long, so, so long!" Shawn quickly got up a tree and leaped to several others away from them. Sammy: (Confessional) "Well, that was...strange! To think I thought I'd seen everything!" Chris: (voice over a loudspeaker) "Attention camper's, report to the mess hall, we have a special announcement we'd like to discuss with you all!" -- Soon, all the contestants were at the mess hall. Sugar: "So where's the grub?" Chris: "There isn't going to be any grub today!" Everybody groaned. Mike: "Really? I was in the mood for waffles." Chris: "Too bad! Today we'll be doing a challenge and whoever wins might get some brunch for today." Topher: "Oh-ho, Chris. That is really clever of you." Chris: "Thank you Topher." Sky: "So, what's the challenge then?" Chris: "The challenge shall be simple..." The contestants were relived to hear this. Chris: "All you have to do is complete an obstacle course..." Rodney: "Easy peesy, lemon squisy!" Chef: "What kid says that anymore?" Chris: "I don't know!" Lightning: "Obstacles are easy, I need a challenge!" Chris: "Fine, you'll do it with a pig!" Everyone groaned. Sugar: "Hey! I resent that! I would never hurt a pig!" Chris: "Trust me, there will be no pig hurting....during the day. Once night hits, it's every animal for themselves!" Scott: "Don't flatter yourself now!" Chris: "I'm ignoring that for now. Since the Toxic Rats and Mutant Maggots have a one member advantage, you'll both have to pair two contestants together!" Amy: "Samey and I will be paired, that's final!" Samey: "Oh, okay then." Chris: "Fine. I don't care." Dawn: "B and I will be paired, if that's okay." B nods his head. Chris: "Very well." -- Then everyone got outside and saw the course, covered in grease. Dave: (disgusted) "Ewww.... Are you sure this is safe?!" Chris: (shrug) "I don't know. Some of my interns tried and they got injured. You can't good help these days." The three teams talk about the plan. Sky: "Okay, I think Sam should go first, then Dakota, then Dave, Leonard, Ella, Lightning, me and finally Jo!" Sam: "Uh, I don't think I should go first, my energy is failing!" Dakota: "And I refuse to be in the same shot as a filthy, disgusting pig!" Jo: "Too bad! You're just going to have to deal with it!" Dakota: (Confessional) "Stupid challenges! I can't stand my perfect figure being covered in filth!" -- Meanwhile the Mutant Maggots were discussing the challenge. Jasmine: "Alright, Rodney goes first, followed by Mike, Anne Maria, Zoey, Amy and Sammy, Cameron, Max and I'll go last!" Rodney: "Yeah, let's do what she says!" -- Meanwhile the Toxic Rats were discussing the challenge. Brick: "I think I'll go first, Scott second, Dawn and B next, then Shawn, Scarlett, Topher, Sugar and Staci!" Scarlett: "Sounds like a good logical plan." Sugar: "Sugar agrees!" Everybody agreed. Brick: "Okay! Let's get moving gentlemen! And ladies." -- Everyone got to their positions as Sam, Rodney and Brick got the pigs for their teams. Chris: "Okay. Looks like everyone got ready. On your marks... get set..." (gunshot) "Go!" Everyone starts running as they got on the tiresteps and step forward, but Sam tripped. Sam: "Looks like I crash and burn..." Rodney and Brick got ahead and pass the pigs to Mike and Scott. Mike: "Thanks Rodney. I got this from..." (pig ran as Mike held on it's leach) "HERE!!!" Scott laughed as he held the pig. Scott: "Twit." Brick: "Scott. The game, we have to win it." Scott: "Oh right." Scott: (Confessional) "I'm sending us to last place, where we belong! I've gotta take out some people from my team!" Mike and Scott walked slowly towards Anne Maria, Dawn and Beverly. Anne Maria: "Come on! Hurry up! I'd like to get this over by today!" Mike: (groans) "This pig weighs a ton!" Scott: (snickering) "Sucker, I've held pigs since I was a just a baby!" Scott tossed the pig to Beverly, who fell down because of the pig's weight. Dawn: "Oh dear" Dawn takes out a bag of pecans and walked backwards as the pig followed. Scott: (snickering) "That pig gave you a real headache, eh?" Beverly glared at Scott. Mike gasped and turned into Chester. Chester: (to Scott) "Headache? Back in my day, I had to deal with ye dang fool kids back then!" Anne Maria: "Hey Mike! I still need the pig!" Chester: "Mike? My name is Chester missy." Anne Maria: "Whatever. Just give me the pig!" The pig squealed as it jumped off Chester and got to Anne Maria. Chester: (yawns) "Time for my nap." Then Chester slept on the grease, as Anne Maria rolled her eyes and walked with the pig. Meanwhile Sam gave the pig to Dakota. Dakota: "Ugh, you could at least wipe off the grease first you know!" Sam wiped the grease off the leash. Dakota: "Oh, thanks!" Sam: "Sure, nobody as beautiful as you should touch something so repulsive!" Dakota: (blushing) "Thanks, uh, you have nice...eyes!" Then Dakota walked away with the pig. Sam: (Confessional) "She said I had nice eyes! Maybe I can finally get a girl that wasn't from a video game!" -- Meanwhile, Dawn brought the pig to Shawn, who strapped it onto his helmet. Then Anne Maria handed the pig to Zoey. Anne Maria: "Here, take the dang pig! Darn thing's lucky it didn't ruined my hair!" Zoey: "Thank you... Um, you do have nice hair by the way." Anne Maria: "Thanks doll." (Sprays with her hair spray.) -- Meanwhile Dakota made it to give Dave the pig to him. Dave: "Ew! Is it clean?" Dakota: "I don't know. We do need to win this challenge." Dave groans as he held the leash and the pig ran off. Dave: (Confessional) "I may or may not have a problem with germs! Can you blame! Those things can kill you!" Then Shawn passed the pig to Scarlett. Scarlett tried to get the pig to move, but it refused, so she yanked on the leash to make it obey her. Scarlett: (Confessional) "If you want someone or something to do what you want, you gotta show it your the one in charge! That's how I was able to control my little brother during our toddler years!" Dave was slowly getting closer to Leonard. Leonard: "Piggy, piggy, little piggy, come to me-e!" Dave: "For the last time, you are not a WIZARD!!!" Dave's yelling cause the pig to run off, but neither he nor Leonard noticed. Leonard: "You just haven't seen my work in action! You'll see, that pig will be levitating in no time!" Dave: "Just take the pig and MOVE IT!!!" Leonard: "You lost it?" Dave: "I didn't lose it, you did!" Then Zoey handed the pig to Amy and Sammy. Zoey: "There you go." Amy snatch the leach from Zoey and hands it to Sammy. Amy: "Good! Now Samey, drag the pig into the pipe and hand it to the small geek!" Sammy sighs while Zoey was offended. Zoey: "Amy! You shouldn't have said that!" Amy: "Why do you care! She's the lesser twin and I'm the original!" Zoey: "Just because she's your sister doesn't mean you have to treat her like crap!" Sammy: "You know! I agree with Zoey! Stop treating me like garbage!" Amy: (glares at Sammy) "Are you questioning me?! Now go or else!" Sammy: ".........No!" Amy: "Say that again..." Sammy: "NO!!! I'm NOT letting you treat me like crap!" Amy: "Oh yes I am!" Then Amy and Sammy start fighting and the pig ran off. Zoey: (confessional) "I should stop the fight, but I don't want to get involved..." Zoey: "Uh guys, the pig ran off!" Amy/Sammy: "What?" Amy: "This is all your fault!" Sammy: "You always blame for everything!" Amy: "That's because you can't do anything right!" Zoey: "Girls?" Sammy: "I knew I shouldn't had come here with you!" Amy: "Well good, cause no one wanted you here in the first place!" Zoey: "Girls?" Sammy: "You know what, you have a mole on your face! There I said it! MOLE BLOODY MOLE WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THE BOODY MOLE but there's a bloody mole winking me in the face! I want to cut it off, chop it off, and make guacaMOLE!" Sammy took a stick and started poking at the mole. Amy: "Oh you are so dead!" Then Zoey got in between the two. Zoey: "GIRLS! The other two teams just passes us!" Then they saw Ella and Topher walking with their pigs. Sammy: (gasps) "oh no!" Amy: "Great! I have to do everything myself!" Amy ran as she push Sammy down to get the pig and Zoey helps Sammy up. Zoey: "I'm sorry you had to put up with Amy..." Sammy: "It's okay... I only joined the game to get away from her, but it didn't work." Zoey: "Well, you still have your friends, right?" Sammy: (sighs) "...Truth is, I don't have any friends... Amy always gets hers..." Zoey: "Well, I can be your friend." Sammy smiled at Zoey as she smiled in return. Meanwhile Amy hold of the pig and drag it to Cameron. Amy: (growls) "Take the pig and get to the finish line now!" Cameron: (scared) "Um, okay..." Cameron did so and caught up as Ella hands the pig to Lightning after she sing and dance with it. Ella: (Confessional) "I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour! Oh I hope we can sing in this season too! That would be ever so lovely!" Lightning: "Alright pig, let's roll!" Lightning carried the pig on his shoulders and ran off while Cameron struggled to move his pig. Cameron: (Confessional) "I may not be the strongest competitor, or the tallest one, or the bravest one, but I could be the smartest. The key word being could!" Then the pig started to run and drag Cameron. Cameron: "Maybe I should go back and live in my bubble again!" Lightning: "Ha! You should! You shouldn't even be here! A stick like you wouldn't last a day on his own!" -- Meanwhile, Topher handed Sugar the pig. Sugar: "Aw, who's a cute little piggy wiggy?" Topher walked over Chris. Topher: "Have to say Chris. The way you design this course is genius." Chris: "Thank you Topher, I..." Topher: "I mean the grease for the pigs we have to carry is clever. Ever though of doing it with mud since pigs love the mud." Chris: "Uh no, but I..." Topher: "Anyway, I should give you some ideas for future challenges in case you're losing your touch." Chris: (annoyed) "Thank you Topher! That is enough!" Notes *Dave, Dakota, Ella, Jo, Leonard, Lightning, Sam and Sky voted for Beardo. *Beardo voted for Dave. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!